Kitty Katzwell from T.U.F.F.
|} “I speak 120 dialects fluently, mastered all forms of martial arts, and my claws are registered as lethal weapons.” —'Kitty Katswell', Purr-fect Partners Kitty Katswell is one of the main characters of T.U.F.F. Puppy, and is T.U.F.F.'s number one agent. She's also an expert in combat, weapons, and detective work. She is Dudley Puppy's partner, assigned to train him as a T.U.F.F. agent, but often finds herself and her skills foiled by Dudley's antics. CharacterEdit Kitty Katswell is an agent at the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, and is regarded as one if its greatest agents. Her claws are registered lethal weapons, and she is proficient at using many weapons, gadgets, and disguises. Despite this, she does have a few weaknesses, such as her shaky relationship with her mother and sister, her schoolgirl-like love for Eric the watercooler guy which can distract her even in combat. PersonalityEdit Kitty is known to have somewhat of a temper, but is shown to be nice and kind and is most of the time shown as a tough-talking, no-nonsense girl. She is also said to be trained in the arts of combat, language and firearm use. As revealed in Puppy Love, she knows many things that guys like to do to impress girls. Dudley often annoys Kitty, but she still considers him to be a worthwhile partner and a friend. Their partnership usually injures her in some comical manner. She gets very annoyed whenever her birthday is brought up, hinting an unmemorable childhood. She shows her cat-instincts whenever she sees cat goodies, and tends to purr when seen showing affection. DescriptionEdit She has wide, green eyes and tan fur. Kitty is also 5 foot 6", excluding hair and ears, as shown in "The Doomies", and is taller than most of the other agents at T.U.F.F. Like most stereotypical female spies or agents, she has mid-length, wavy black hair. Kitty wears a black suit and belt, but her headband, sweater, gloves, and boots are white. She has a long, tan tail, and like most cats, she has sharp, retractable claws and whiskers, but the whiskers have only been seen in Doom-Mates. Younger versions of Kitty have been shown, and vary from episode to episode, but most consistently have her wearing braces. Her hairstyles take many features from Trixie Tang and Tootie from T.U.F.F. Puppy's sister-show The Fairly OddParents, notably the long straight hair with headband or pig-tails. Kitty was also turned into a baby by the Young Gun and is shown to have had darker hair on her belly, and later an old lady with a walker and tiny purple glasses. BackgroundEdit According to "Operation: Happy Birthday", Kitty's birthdays as a child were disastrous because of her cat-like instincts, but not much else is known. She also mentions that she spent eight years of secret agent college in "Toast of T.U.F.F.", and before becoming partners with Dudley, she used to be partners with Jack Rabbit. Interactions with Other Characters (Alphabetically)Edit http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111215220111/tuffpuppy/images/7/7d/Cat_Atomic_Bomb.pngKitty and The ChameleonAdded by GojiBob ChameleonEdit Kitty was the first person to ever imprison The Chameleon, which he was revealed in Doom-mates. The Chameleon tries to seek revenge on her after escaping from prison, although his plans were foiled in the end. In later episodes, the Chameleon's rivalry with Kitty seemed to disappear, and the Chameleon doesn't try getting revenge on Kitty anymore, but instead tries to get revenge on the agency itself. It is possible that the Chameleon has a small liking to her. In Guard Dog, when the train reached Petsburgh, Kitty was forced to take care of the Chameleon, much to his pleasure. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120531154421/tuffpuppy/images/4/42/LLAD61.pngKitty and The Chief.Added by Quatol ChiefEdit The Chief is the leader of T.U.F.F.. Kitty tends to be very obedient towards him, even when he orders her to do something that she doesn't appreciate. However, in "Mind Trap", after Chief insulted her fish cookies, and threw them into a dumpster, she became very disgruntled and hesitated to save him after he was kidnapped by D.O.O.M.. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120222120322/tuffpuppy/images/e/e0/DogDaze126.pngKitty and Dudley.Added by Quatol Dudley PuppyEdit :Main article: Dudley-Kitty Relationship Although they are partners, Dudley and Kitty obtain a bickering cat-dog relationship. Kitty usually takes Dudley's way of nice the wrong way, and usually ends up fighting in early episodes, and Dudley never cares. Despite this, they still care for each other, and themselves, like siblings do. They later became heart felt friends. It is even rumored among many fans of the show, that they have some sort of relationship with each other. Even though Kitty finds most of Dudley's antics a little annoying, she still considers him a good agent and the best partner she's ever had. Things between these two are starting to get pretty close. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120211134652/tuffpuppy/images/6/64/TD6.pngKitty and Keswick.Added by Quatol KeswickEdit In Internal Affairs, Kitty lost a bet and had to take Keswick to the movies. They seem to have a standard relationship. Not much is shown to the interactions between Kitty and Keswick, but she obviously considers him a valuable friend, and at one point was in deep grief because she thought, along with Dudley and the Chief, that Keswick died (Toast of T.U.F.F.) and is very sad when he supposedly turned evil in (Snapnapped). http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111217235203/tuffpuppy/images/1/1b/ADC47.pngKitty and Snaptrap.Added by GojiBob Verminious SnaptrapEdit Verminious Snaptrap is one of Kitty's usual enemies. He was the first villain who was shown interacting with Kitty at the beginning of the show. Since then, she has been on hot pursuit of him and his allies. Bird BrainEdit Bird Brain is another one of Kitty's usual enemies. However, he seems to view Dudley as more of a threat to his evil plans than Kitty. ReferencesEdit